


Cafe musings of a bitter ex

by YikePike



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: also if you have no prior knowledge of the au you might be slightly comfused, it's for doodledrawsthings "coffee shop" au, look man i would tag this as vanessa/luka but that's not really the focus, proofread but only for grammer and consistency, sorry it's so short, they don't do couple things, well it is but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikePike/pseuds/YikePike
Summary: Vanessa conveniently provides the reader a brief snapshot of her life and train of thought. How nice. Oh she also curses Luka.
Kudos: 27





	Cafe musings of a bitter ex

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohohohoho! This little fic is for [doodledrawsthings](https://doodledrawsthings.tumblr.com/) new AHIT au the """"coffee shop"""" au. I definitely recommend you check it out. It's got Dadtcher, it's got transformation shenanigans, it's got angst. It's a very good au and I am IN LOVE. Anyway! Hope y'all enjoy the fic.

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned”, Vanessa’s mother used to say, with a turn of her nose. This would always be a statement made in response to Vanessa asking her why Father would be sleeping on the couch that night. It wasn’t until a year later that she learned to associate couch nights with the prior arguments between her parents. It took her another two years before she could understand the content of said arguments. Usually they were small and petty, concerning behaviour at parties and offhand jokes. But sometimes, every couple of months, there would the mention of another women. These would be followed by a week of babysitting as Father would shower Mother in gifts and late night outings almost every day. 

Vanessa thinks about this as she waits for her ex-husband to arrive. Luka had been the first thing in her life that she truly had any say in. That she chose according to her, and her only. All her childhood, all her teenage years, they were all spent following what Mother would like. What Mother liked her to wear, what Mother liked her to do, what Mother liked her to say. But Luka? Oh, he was all hers. She’d chosen _him_. She’d met him at this very café, on a day when she’d been able to spend highly coveted time by herself. Which was why she wanted him to remain hers, and hers only. 

She was well over the fury. She wasn’t angry anymore. She had four years to think things out. If things went accordingly, she’d have the last say, which was more than enough for her. The rage was spent in court when she had desperately fought to keep the little brat so she could have her way. An... outburst had occurred however, closing that door, but opening so many others. The little bottle in her pocket was a reminder of that. Sure she had to move back in with Mother, and give up her dream job to join the one that Mother wanted, but things had a way of working out. Mother was old now – and Vanessa was a grown woman – so she couldn’t hold her in her grasp as tightly as she used to. Vanessa calls over a waiter, and places an order for two cups of tea. 

“Ah, expecting someone are we? Lucky you”, the waiter remarks. Vanessa simply smiles.  
“Oh yes. Very lucky.” She’d never admit it, but she was slightly afraid that Luka wouldn’t come. So she’d mentioned the possibility of discussing the brat’s custody, and he’d hesitated. That’s when she knew she had him. Then it’d only taken the effort of sounding interested, and here she was. 

Luka arrived 5 minutes after the tea did. To an unprepared observer, it would have been too small a time frame. Vanessa was not unprepared. In fact, she couldn’t have been more prepared even if she had wanted to be. Her concoction itself took a couple of weeks to complete, and that was excluding the amount of time it took her to gather the ingredients. Sure magic was new and foreign, but once you’d found others like you, you could gain a lot of ground. Vanessa pulled the small bottle out of her pocket. It contained only a very small amount of the potion, and had been incredibly tedious and difficult to brew. But it’d all be worth it in the end. Such a shame she couldn’t be there to see it. 

In one fluid motion she poured the entirety of the vial’s contents into Luka cup and stirred it briefly. The tea stopped swirling by the time he walked in through the doors, and the vial had long been discarded. Vanessa smiled. She made small talk. Luka didn’t drink straight away. That was okay. She could wait. She pretended to care about the brat. Halfway through the “custody” conversation, Luka took a sip of the tea. She dropped the pretence of caring after he drained the entire cup. He left without paying. That was okay, too. He could pay in other ways. Yes, there truly was no fury like a woman scorned. 


End file.
